


His Shirt

by Niko_Net



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niko_Net/pseuds/Niko_Net
Summary: Spongebob is having a busy morning and must find his shirt or hell be late for work.
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	His Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Nikkie is my main Oc, I do quite a bit of things with her in them, so this is another, Spongebo X Nikkie smut fic, enjoys

The start of the day had gone great, last night was a blast, he had scored a date with Nikkie, he hadn't planned on spending the night at her house when he dropped her off, but some plans were changed when their clothes came off and they had sex.

It was the morning after, and everyone was up, he was walking around her apartment, searching for his clothes, he could have sworn he had a clean outfit in her closet for when he spent the night, but it was nowhere to be seen.

Spongebob sighed, he’d just have to wear what he had on last night until het got to his place. He walked back towards her room, he had found his pants, and socks in the living room and hallway, and all he needed was his shirt, “Hey babe, have you seen my shirt?” he asked her as he walked into the room, and found her sitting at her makeup desk, wearing his shirt.

“Oh, there it is.” he laughed, having her turn her face towards him, “what?” she asked, “Can I please have my shirt back? I can't leave without it.” he smiled, hoping she wouldn't be stubborn about it.

Nikkie sighed, “but it's so soft, can't you just get another?” she asked, Spongebob laughed, scratching his head, “I tried, but I can't find any of my outfits, well my shirts, anyways.” he shrugged, and she giggled, “Oops.” she said, Spongebob smiled, “Can I please have my shirt back?” he asked before she turned stood up and turned to face him.

“Take it.” She leaned back against the desk, placing her hands on either side, it wasn't even buttoned, it was draped over her perky breasts, just barely covering her, he could see that he nipples were hard and that's what kept the shirt from moving any further, and she was only wearing a thong under, and nothing else.

Spongebob shook his head, he was getting hard just by looking at her, “You know, I think it looks better on you anyways.” he said before he stepped up to her just as she moved one side of the shirt to expose one of her breasts to him, “You’re killing me here, babe.” he said as he ran his hand up her right side to feel her breast.

He quietly slid the sleeves of his shirt down her arms before he reached behind her and started to grope her ass, his fingers slipping under the thin string to probe her. Nikkie bit her lip as he’d started to finger her while he sucked on her breasts.

“Hmm.” she moaned as she ran her hand down his bare chest and past his belt where shed began to rub her hand over his zipper, or, what was just beneath the zipper. “Mm,” Spongebob moaned before he picked her up and sat her on the desk, and pushed himself between her legs.

“Huh.” she breathed against his lips before he kissed her, “You’re gonna be late.” she said as she wrapped her arm around his neck, Spongebob scoffed, looking back down at her translucent panties, he slid her into him, rubbing his excitement against her.

“I'll be fine, i'll uh, call in late.” he said before he kissed her again, “Hm, good.” She moaned, reaching down for his zipper, she didn't need to take his pants off, she just needed what was inside, so she reached in and pulled him out, she then started to rub him some more, staring up at him as she did so, he whimpered, closing his eyes as she rubbed him, he then reached his hand down to her panties, pushing them to the side so he could access her.

She bit her lip, gripping her hand tighter around him, “Hnn, spongebob.” she moaned before he slid down to his knees and slid her thong off before he began to eat her, “Ahh, hah, huh.. o, oh wow.” she smiled as she ran her fingers through the top of his head as shed thrust her hips in his direction.

“Oh dear neptune, Sponge!” Nikkie leaned back against the mirror on the desk, he was too good to her, it almost didn't seem fair, but he loved it, he loved hearing her moan his name, feeling her body convulse, she was trying so hard to hold it back but, with the way he was flicking his tongue, it seemed almost impossible not to.

“Mm.” they moaned as he’d come back up and started to make out, letting her taste the gift she’d given him, when she pushed him down on the chair that was located behind him. Spongebob sat there waiting as she circled around him, brushing her hand against the back of his head before she stood in front of him and spread his legs apart.

She climbed on him, moving her hips over his erection in a way, Spongebob bit his lip as he reached down to grab himself, she smacked his hand before he could get it in, telling him that he had to wait.

“Awe.” he pouted, “You’re teasing me baby, i don't like to be teased.” he said as he placed his hands on her hips and was smacked again, “No touching.” she grinned as she ran her finger down his lips and chest.

“No touching? Are you just trying to give me a lap dance?” he asked, and she smirked, “The rules at the strip club shouldn't apply for home you know.” he said as he looked down at his cock that shed left out.

“Hmm, dear Neptune Baby.” he threw his head back as she reached down and grabbed him, “You can't touch me, but i can touch you.” she said, Spongebob groaned as he started hitting his head against the back of the chair, “But, That's not fair.” he said.

Nikkie laughed as she leaned into him, cupping his face in her hands, “Lifes not fair, baby.” she said as she kissed his nose, “You laugh now, but remember, I can also play this game with you.” he smirked.

“Hmm, what will you do if I, do this?” he asked as he pulled her in close and turned her head and started to lick and nipple at where her ear would be, before he pinched her nipples which created a pleasant shock to rush through her body. 

“Th, then i’d go contact my manager-” she tried to get off of him but he pulled her back down, “You can't get up.” he shook his head, “For if you do, I can not promise you that i won't come after you.” he said, Nikkies heart began to race, she was starting to see the consequences of her actions.

“I don't want to play this game no more, I'm sorry.” she said, Spongebob scoffed, “No, it's too late for that baby, you started this, i'm just a customer who has questioned.” he said as he leaned up to her a little more, “Now, tell me baby, what would you do if I, I don't know, did this?” he asked as he reached down and rubbed her clit with his fingers, getting a gasp from her before he stopped her moment of pleasure. 

Nikkie bit her lip before she reached down and grabbed his cock and squeezed it hard, Spongebob groaned throwing his head back, “Id do that.” she said.

“Ah!” Nikkie yelped as Spongebob put her on the floor, and pushed his cock inside her without much of a warning, “Oh dear Neptune! Spongebob!” she cried as he fucked her, her arms and legs wrapping around him as he’d continued to thrust into her.

The sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed through his ears, along with her cries, it was music to his ears, a perfect melody. 

“Mm.” Spongebob moaned as he forced her in a kiss, “I love you, baby.” he said between kisses, “I love you so much, ugh you feel so good.” he said, “ugh,I love you too, keep going, i'm almost there.” she said as she clung to his shoulders.

“Mm, you want me to turn you into a cream pie?” he asked, Nikkie nodded, “Nn, yes.. Please” she said before they sunk into another kiss.

“Mm!” Spongebob grunted as they both reached their climax, Spongebob sat up and slowly pulled himself out. Spongebob looked at her before he crawled back up to her, brushing her hair out of her eyes, “That was great, babe.” he said, and she smiled, “Glad you enjoyed it.” she said before they kissed.

“Come on, babe we need to get cleaned up.” he said as he stood up, Nikkie smiled, and stretched, “Ok.” she said as she took his hand, “Don't think you can wear that shirt now.” she said as she picked up to find that it was now stained with their mess.

“Your clean clothes, by the way, mister, are in that drawer.” she said as she pointed towards a dresser, and he laughed, “I think i'll call in sick.” he shrugged as they both walked towards the bathroom to shower, and maybe have some more sex.

**Author's Note:**

> i was thinkin bout doin a epilogue thing of this, where they're in the shower, this couple has alot of sex, okay, n i mean, alot.. but dont most couples?


End file.
